HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Crossover time!
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: It's been a year since "Karma has a what" has been published. Now Kiyoko is going on different kinds of adventures! IT'S CROSSOVER TIME! Chapter two: Food Wars
1. Chapter 1

-shoots fireworks!-

HAPPY ONE YEAR OF "KARMA HAS A WHAT!"

Holy crap it's been a year since I started this fan fiction. Thank you guys so much for your support! Never would have I thought I would get this far!

Also thank you for putting up with me xD

So to celebrate~

I'M WRITING CROSSOVERS~

(ahaha shoot me. This is more work. What am I doing?)

Got this idea from my fanfic partner, Autistic-Grizzly. He wrote "The Crossover Files" for assclass and I really enjoyed it. So I wanted to do something similar to it!

I already have a few plans and began writing ahead for a few (and by that I mean two). This is what I have thought of...

 **Food Wars:** The Akabane family are participating in a Tootsuki event. Specifically, the egg breakfast buffet style event. There, Karma and Kiyoko find a few look alikes while also eating and causing a bit mischief. Someone call a doctor! Someone just fainted!

 **Servamp:** Kiyoko finds a black cat and takes him home. What she didn't expect was that the cat was actually a vampire. After accidently forming a contract with him, how will things work out? Also, how long will they be able to keep this a secret from Karma? Karma is not going to be happy when he hears a teen boy has been living in Kiyoko's room for the past few months...

 _(Expect this to be a looong chapter. It's currently over 11,000 words…Why I don't get stuff done xD CAUSE OF THIS!)_

 **Future diary:** Kiyoko is holder of a future diary. Can she survive in this twisted game? Will she survive after meeting the two elites, Yuno and Yukiteru? Holy crap Kiyoko, what happened to you?! Gahh! RUN! Yuno is chasing after you with a mallet!

 **Tokyo Ghoul:** After an assassination attempt is put on hold, Kiyoko went missing. She has been found by Touka and Hinami. She two girls were walking and they found an unconscious five year old. The two took her back to their coffeeshop to heal her. After waking up, Kiyoko makes friends with a shy ghoul named Hinami. "How do you feel about ghouls?" "Ghouls? Scary and sad…" "Sad?" "Because they can never eat candy!"

 **Ouran Highschool Host Club:** Mori-senpai picked up a small child. To his surprise, it wasn't Honey-senpai. It was Kiyoko who was wearing the exact same sweater Honey-senpai was wearing. Karma is not happy…."This isn't Honey-Senpai…" "Um...Can you put me down..?'

 **Madoka Magica:** Kiyoko wakes up to hissing and finds something familiar by her bedside. It's Kyubey. He offered her a wish and Kiyoko accepts it. What she wished for? Something that will make her, Class E, and the teachers not sad anymore… She wants bring back the one person who will bring back a smile to everyone's face. Korosensei…"Want to make a contract?" "...Okay."

That's all I got xD

You can request if you want too. I might say no if I don't know the anime/manga very well. And if I do say yeah, I hope you know I am the worst at requests. It might take months to a year. Plus I have 3 more fanfiction on top of this to update. For sure I am going to be slower than a turtle in requests. If possible, please give me at least a summary for the crossover. You can't just give me an anime. Cause I will have no idea what to write.

And once again, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! (^_^)/ It's been a fun year (Plus one day because of leap year xP)

I'll update the first crossover tomorrow!


	2. Food Wars

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Well...plus one day because this year was a leap year lol**

 **I drew Kiyoko! It occurred to me that I should at least draw something for this occasion. So guess what time I thought of this~**

 **MIDNIGHT**

 **._.**

 **The best ideas only happen during the hours of 11 PM to 3 AM.**

 **Well, to me.**

 **I can't draw hands. How tf you draw hands?! Oh well. Hope you like my doodle! ^-^)b**

 **It's time for the first crossover~**

 **FOOD WARS! WHEEEEE!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **T-assassin:**

How about you make an Owari No seraph/Seraph the End crossover if you know the dark novel or anime.

BTW who is Kiyoko?

 **I am only like in chapter 10 of the manga. I should really catch up to it :/ I should read it soon.**

 **Lol, Kiyoko is my OC. She is the 5 year old sister of Karma. I wrote a fanfic for her. "Karma has a what". This fanfic is just to celebrate her anniversary.**

 **I12Bfree:**

They all sound so fun!XD

I'm especially looking forward to Food wars cuz I really enjoyed the series

And the look-alikes? Could they be Karma-Manami and Souma-Megumi?

 **HELL YEAH~ damn Karmanami following/haunting me! Whole reason why I started the series besides the food. The food so (*Q*) I WANT BUT I'M TOO POOR! T~T**

 **Lmao you got your wish. Here is Food wars~ wheeee enjoy!**

 **Thanks Grizzly for helping me. As usual xD**

 **Food wars~**

"Oh ok...yeah...I got it."

Kiyoko peeked from the couch to watch her brother talk on the house phone.

"I'll take care of her of course. Duh... okay. Ja Ne. Haaai I'll meet you there." Karma hanged up.

"Onii-chan?"

"Kiyoko get up and get packed. We are going to go to see some cooking competition. We'll stay there overnight with our parents." Karma said. "We're going on a plane."

"Eh?!"

…

Kiyoko and Karma boarded the plane. An hour ago, Karma explained to his sister that they will be able to test some food for a competition. Since the trip was short, only one suitcase was needed besides their backpacks.

"Onii-chan, it's Octopus-sensei!" Kiyoko said as she placed her hand on the glass window. She drew a moustache on the foggy window, right above his mouth.

Indeed, there was the yellow octopus waving hello at them.

Karma smirked and closed the screen fully enjoying the cries he can hear.

…

Kiyoko woke up to find Karma grinning as he pinched her nose. She pouted at his cruel way to wake her up. Being on an airplane is tiring and boring so she fell asleep.

"We're here." Karma said while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Hai Onii-chan." She yawned and stretched.

…

"There you two are! Kids!" Their mother yelled at them from the sidelines. People craning their necks to spot their loved ones, were around her and their father.

Kiyoko was sitting on top of the suitcase and their backpacks. Karma found a cart and set his sister on top of the luggage. The station was packed with people and Karma decided it was better to put Kiyoko on top or she might get separated from him.

"Hi!" Kiyoko called out. Karma just nodded his head in greeting.

After the short greetings, they headed towards the hotel, to rest before the big day

…

The next day, the family of four took a taxi to the hotel where the competition was being held.

"We'll be in Hall A. You two can wonder around and try the food alright. And Kiyoko stop pouting." Their mother said.

"Hungry..." Kiyoko muttered as her stomach growled. She couldn't eat anything since her parents didn't want to spoil her appetite.

The redhead parents sighed as Karma laughed and poked her cheek. "You glutton."

"Karma, Kiyoko, be on your best behavior. Your uncle invited us to this academy's competition. Do not embarrass us." Their mother said sternly.

"Haaaiii" the two pranksters said.

…

"Is it good food, Onii-chan?" Kiyoko asked as they waited outside of Hall B with excited people.

"This academy is the best in Japan for cooking. Even around the world."

"...So better than Hara-nee's lunches? Kayano-nee's sweets?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yup."

"...Can we go in now..." she whined while tugging his jeans.

"Soon." He absentmindedly patted her head.

"Yay! Ne, what are we eating?" She realized she just had no idea what she will be eating.

Karma looked at the paper his parents gave him, "The competition is breakfast buffet style. The food must be breakfast with a surprise and the theme is eggs. Apparently there is a 200 serving goal..."

"...That sounds yummy" Kiyoko drooled as she thought of the food.

"Glutton" Karma teased while he laughed at her weak punches.

The crowd began to enter the now open doors and Karma grabbed Kiyoko by her collar. Kiyoko was about to run before she was lifted by Karma.

"Oi, don't wander far from me."

"Hai Onii-chan."

The two then walked around the hall. It was huge. The room held nearly 100 students all with a station. They had their egg dishes out, waiting to be eaten. All were unique from one another. The Akabanes went to eat the dishes. All were extremely good.

One student caught Kiyoko's eye. "Onii-chan ima go over there next." She said as she placed her empty plate on the table.

Karma looked over where his sister was staring and nodded in understanding. He knew why that student caught his sister's eye.

Kiyoko skipped to the student's table. The owner of the table smiled, "Would y-you like to try m-my bite-size Oden?" Her timid nature made Kiyoko very comfortable.

Kiyoko nodded happily, "You look like Okuda-nee-chan!" She said as she happily ate the colorful bowl of veggies. While she didn't like vegetables, the vegetables weren't the ones she is usually forced to eat. These were sweet and crisp.

Taradoko,confused, just nodded. She honestly was surprised at the child's appearance. Kiyoko looked like a female child version of her friend Souma.

"Nee-san, what kind of egg is this?" Kiyoko looked at the small egg in the skewer with fascination. It was not the usual chicken egg she has been eating at the event.

"Quail egg."

Kiyoko ate it and it was clear she enjoyed it. "I hope you pass Nee-san. It's really delicious." Kiyoko placed the bowl with the other empty bowls.

"Arigato!" Taradoko said and waved her off. She saw the red hair child cling to another boy. "Souma...kun?"

…

"She's like Okuda-nee-chan!" Kiyoko said happily. Karma nodded. He figured. The student looked a lot like their chemist friend. "Let's go to that blonde guy!"

The two Akabanes went towards said booth. It seemed like it was Italian theme.

"Try my Frittata" the student said while offering a bowl. "There is plenty of-Yukihira?!" He said looking at Karma in shock. Karma raised an eyebrow in a question like matter while Kiyoko took a bowl from the shocked blonde's hand.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully.

That snapped Takumi out of his trance. "I apologize. You look like a rival of mine." He bowed down to hide his blushing face.

"Ehh, don't really care." Karma shrugged and took one.

"Onii-chan!" She called out to get his attention. "Its yummy!"

Karma nodded. Honestly, anything served here is good.

"Thank you. Glad you are enjoying my Frittata." Takumi said.

Kiyoko nodded and gave him the now empty bowl. The sibling walked around and ate more.

"Kiyoko, you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Not my fault. I didn't eat anything before we came here." She stuck her tongue at him before a plate of eggs caught her eye. "That one! Let's go try it."

"A plate of eggs in three different forms?" Karma asked as looked at the plate. It had a hard boiled egg, raw egg, and sunnyside up egg.

The female albino running the booth smiled. Alice gave them a wave. "You'll be the first to try my dish."

"Onii-chan, it's not a normal egg. Look look!" She stretched her arms towards him holding the sunny side egg. In closer examination, "It's bubbles!"

The two ate it and had their eyes wide open. THIS IS FREAKIN DELICIOUS.

"Nee-san, this is the best one I've eaten so far!" Kiyoko praised.

"Hehe! Thank you!" Alice said grinning.

"What's it made of?" Asked Karma.

"Diluted ocean water gelee and salted salmon roe gelatin," Alice answered.

The boiled egg did not disappoint either.

"And this one?" Kiyoko asked holding her half eaten egg.

"White asparagus mousse and Hollandaise sauce!"

"What about this egg?" Karma asked holding the raw egg.

"Oh that hehe." Alice poked the egg with a straw. "A milkshake made from eggs, milk, and caramel."

"Uwahh! This is super duper yummy! Onii-chan make me some next time!" Kiyoko pleaded to Karma. Alice giggled.

"Maybe." Karma said shrugging. He'll try to replicate the milkshake since it was the easiest oy of all three.

The two were then part of a mob that heard their praise over the food. The once empty booth became packed. The two got separated from the crowd. Kiyoko, being small, somehow, got pushed near the end of the hall. She was now officially lost.

She scanned the area to find any glimpse of red hair. She spotted a glimmer of red near a crowd and went towards it.

...

Karma growled as he searched for his sister. Times like these is when he needed a chip in her to know where she is. Or one of those backpacks with a leash. That would be handy. But no. They just had to get separated. He cursed himself for not carrying her.

"Yukihira?! What are you doing out of your station?"

Karma turned to face a tan girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a top that would have made Kayano furious.

Once she realized her mistake, she became flustered. "I'm sorry. You look like someone."

"I've been getting that a lot." Karma said, still searching for Kiyoko.

"Would you like to try my petit size loco moco?" Ikumi asked to get rid of the awkward air around the two.

"No thanks, I'm busy."

"Are you related to a redhead here?"

"If you are referring to this Yukihira then no."

"What about a child?"

Karma snapped his attention towards her.

"I saw a redhead girl coming out of the crowd. Near Yukihira's place. She might mistake him for you. Over there."

She pointed towards the hall where it was the busiest.

Karma nodded in thanks and went towards it. He'll find his sister soon enough.

…

Kiyoko dashed towards where she saw the red hair person, only to find out it wasn't her brother.

She frowned and wanted to cry. The red hair person was a student and his back was turned cooking. She looked at his dishes and decided to sniff them. It was her way of knowing if the food was good or not. They smelled yummy but, "Ne, nii-san, why do these dishes look so sad?"

The student turned around, and Kiyoko found someone who looked a lot like Karma.

The student grinned, "Hey, you look a lot like me! I'm Yukihira Souma! Nice to meet you!"

His cheerful personality made Kiyoko grin, "I'm Kiyoko! Ne, why are your food looking sad?"

Yukihira then took notice of his deflated soufflé. He looked like he been slapped and Kiyoko giggled at his expression.

The chef next station took notice and smirked. "It seemed you finally noticed. The purpose of this test was to serve food that tasted great and is able to last long. Basically, you chose the worst dish ever for this assignment. I can't wait to see you finally leave Tootsuki." Erina chucked. She noticed that Souma had his eyes closed and frowned.

"Shhh" Kiyoko said to the offended looking Erina. "He's going for the kill." Souma looked like when a class E student focused on their task and on how to take on Korosensei. Plotting the next assassination. That's how Souma looked like to Kiyoko.

"Alright!" Souma suddenly said shocking Erina. "Well Kiyoko-chan! Want to try a happy soufflé?"

"Yeah!" Kiyoko raised her fist up to the air.

"Alright! One happy soufflé coming up!" He then started cracking eggs and separated the yolks. With the eggs mixed, he added spices and more. "Ready to see some magic Kiyoko-chan?" Souma asked while getting the pan ready. At Kiyoko's nodding head, he flipped the omelet and it landed on a plate. He poured in the sauce and sprinkled it with some herbs. "Sorry for the wait!"

He handed the spoon and plate to Kiyoko.

"Wah, its like jelly! Or pudding! All jiggling." Kiyoko took a bite. "It's like bubbles!" She had stars in her eyes. "It's all gone!"

"Like magic, right?" Souma winking.

Kiyoko managed to grab two judges' attention with her happily eating Souma's dish and finishing it.

"Oh what's this?" One asked as Kiyoko gave Souma the plate.

"An omlette with the texture of a soufflé! It's delicious!" The other judge said after taking a bite.

Soon other people started coming. Even Erina's customers, much to her frustration.

Souma started cooking faster to keep up with the demands. Others were amazed at his speed and skills. He kept going faster and faster. Korosensei would be proud at the speed Souma is going at. He only had 15 minutes left to complete his 200 servings goal.

"Oi! Kiyoko!"

Kiyoko heard Karma calling out to her. She dashed out of the crowd and ran towards him. "Onii-chan!"

"There you are." Karma patted her head as she clung to him. "I need a leash for you."

Kiyoko puffed her cheeks in dignity. "Not my fault I got pushed. Ne, that guy looks like us." She pointed to Souma. "Red hair and yellow eyes!"

"And you mistake him for me?" Karma said looking offended to mess with her. "Your own brother?"

"Yes" she said with a straight face making Karma falter. She then laughed at his expression.

"Yukihira Souma, 200 dishes completed" said the speaker.

A few moments passed and

 **BEEP**

Groans of disappointed filled the room from students who didn't passed the test.

"Hoee? What happened Onii-chan?"

"The competition is over. We're going to leave soon."

"Awww, I wanted to eat more." Kiyoko whined causing Karma to face palm.

"I'm pretty sure you ate nearly 10 plates." He groaned.

"And...?" Kiyoko asked tilting her head. "Let's get that popular one!" She pointed at Erina's dish, "Last one, please please."

Karma agreed not only because of his soft side towards his little sister, but also to play a bit. He noticed the interaction between Yukihira and the girl. Might as well make use of their similar appearance.

Kiyoko, oblivious of Karma's plan, jumped in joy. Clearly not learning from earlier, ran towards the booth, leaving Karma to groan.

Kiyoko grabbed one of the left over plates. She had to be quick because they were disappearing fast. She started eating it and was shocked because this dish was one of the top best tasting dishes she has eaten in this competition. "So yummy..." For a rude lady, she makes great food.

"Oh hi Kiyoko-chan!" Souma said as he noticed the child eating Erina's dish.

"Hi Nii-san!" Kiyoko finished up her plate and placed it in the mountain of dirty plates.

"Eating again?" He chucked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh? You seemed shocked." Souma said to Erina while wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

Erina spluttered in shock. "You served 190 dishes within 30 minutes." She took a deep breath and then returned to her usual, haughty self. "Well then, I hope you aren't proud of yourself over this mistake. A chef should never make a mistake."

"Eh?" Souma tilted his head and took out a notebook, "But now that I made a mistake, I can learn from it. That way I can grow." Souma wrote down notes of his accomplishments and failures today.

Kiyoko hummed. That sounded something Korosensei would say and preach about it.

Erina looked shocked at the thought.

"Kiyoko, stop running off." Karma said while walking towards them.

Souma grinned at the mirror image of himself while Erina was having the opposite effect. She stared at Karma in horror. Kiyoko laughed at her horrified face while Karma picked her up.

"Th-there is two of them!? Two Yukihiras?!" She said while clutching her head. She couldn't even deal with one!

'Um, nope, It's just one…" Souma said while rubbing his head.

"Maybe you are part of the family. We look a lot like each other~" Karma grinned.

"Cousins?" Kiyoko suggested.

"Who knows." Souma said.

"W-w-what.." Erina then promptly fainted.

Karma whistled while Souma crouched down to the female. Kiyoko wiggled from Karma's grasp and poked Erina's cheek.

"Hoee…"

"Guess she just fainted…" Souma said.

"EEEEK! ERINA-SAMA!?" A young teen came running in. Her short, dark pink hair flying wildly as she raced towards the passed out female. "Yukihira!? What did you do!?" She accused to the cook. "Heh…?" She then noticed Karma and Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko, let's go. Nothing to see here." Karma said as he swooped Kiyoko into his arms. "Our parents must be waiting for us."

"Bye bye Nii-san!" Kiyoko said waving at Souma. He grinned and waved goodbye as he ignored the girl, yelling at his ear.

Karma carried Kiyoko out of the hall. People, with happy and satisfied smiles, passed by them.

"Hoee, that was fun. They have yummy food. We should eat here more, Onii-chan!"

Karma grinned, "Sure, let's hope the octopus has enough money to buy us lunch here~" he chuckled. Kiyoko also laughed along.

"Karma, Kiyoko! Over here!" Their father hollered as he waved an arm. Their mother frowned at his actions and nudged him. She didn't want to attract attention.

She sighed and smiled at her children, "You two had fun?"

The two grinned and nodded. Oh yes. They did have fun.

"We should come back here and eat. It's worth the expensive bill." Their father said.

"We'll see." Their mother said.

"Come on you two. Let's go back to the hotel." Their father said. "I'm stuffed. I'm going to sleep for the rest of the afternoon." He then started walking. His family following behind him.

"Did you two behave…?" Their mother asked sternly.

Kiyoko smiled, "Yeah!"

The older woman looked at Karma with a raised eyebrow.

"We did~" Karma grinned.

The woman shook her head. "I better not get any calls…" she muttered.

"Hoee...Onii-chan, she doesn't believe us!"

"That's so sad huh Kiyoko. We were very well behaved." Karma said pouting.

Their mother chuckled at their actions.

Then the family took a taxi and headed home.

…

 **Hope you enjoyed that! \\(^-^)/**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review~**

 **OK I should start doing homework...sigh.**


	3. Future Diary!

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **WHEEEEE!**

 **So I wanted to celebrate by publishing this masterpiece that took me around 3 months~**

 **YOU KNOW THE STUFF YOU WRITE IS GOOD WHEN YOU HAVE AN OUTLINE AND YOU CRIED WHILE WRITING IT!**

 **This Fanfic is literally, 8,100 words long. LIKE DAMN! New record for published works for me. But the next crossover will beat it xD It's currently over 12,000 words. And I still haven't finished it. Not to mention I am writing two omakes for it. AHAHAHA what is wrong with me?**

 **I'll tell you,**

 **SERVAMP IS THE REPEAT OF ASSCLASS!**

 **It's my new drug x.x**

 **I'm so obsessed with it and the anime will start this year around June or July. I forgot lol. BUT I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **REVIEWS~**

 _T-Assassin_

 _you should catch up because it already has a season 2 it is realy good Like when Im watching it it makes me cry a little._

 _and thank you for answering its my first time to see a answer by a writer and ALL MY FAVORITE ANIME ARE IN THESE CROSSOVER LUV IT ._

 _How about a Noragami crossover I realy like that anime or Ouran Highschool host club and pls make it a Karmanami I'm a big fan of them too and thats a cute drawing too._

 **I'm trying to figure out how you can leave three guest reviews lol.**

 **It's on my ever growing list of animes to watch. I'm currently watching Amnesia.**

 **Yeah! :) I'm one of those authors that will answer guest reviews on the next chapter. If you have an account, I will reply that way. This is my way of interacting with readers. And plus, it's like saying thank you for reading my story ^_^ If you take the time to leave a review, I will also take the time to reply to it :D**

 **Yassss Dude I have no idea why I haven't even thought of it before. My friend screamed when I mentioned this to her! We were throwing ideas. AT MIDNIGHT! xD**

 **Dude you talking to one huge shipper of Karmanami! Another author mentioned, I am literally everywhere xD I leave reviews in most karmanami fanfics xD And I do leave ideas xD I am so deep into this ship lol.**

 **Thanks! ^_^)/**

 _I12Bfree_

 _Souma and KarmaXD_

 _This story was really good and I loved all those reactions from Souma's friend!_

 _And I really wanna try the soufle too...T.T_

 **Yay! Thank you! I really hoped it wasn't too OOC.**

 **Dude, I want all of them *Q***

 **BUT IM TOO POOR FOR IT! UWAHHHHH!**

 **Ok thats all my guest reviews! ^_^)/**

 **SO NOW PRESENTING THE FUTURE DIARY CROSSOVER!**

 **(Future Diary is like literally,one of my top 10 fav animes of all time~)**

 **While this does take place around episode 6-7 I believe, there is also major spoilers near the ending. I do try and explain a few things. But I feel like I didn't do a good job ^^;**

 **Oh yeah, should mentioned this, there is deaths involved. Also, prepare a box of tissues! T~T**

...

The Akabane siblings' lives turned to the worst when they heard their parents committed suicide. The two knew they were part of a cult that wanted to bring peace and not give in to evil deeds. Most of the cult were murdered and when police arrived, those who survived, committed suicide.

Karma held his little sister, Kiyoko, in his arms as the police told them the news. They didn't have any other family members to look after them. This worried Karma because there might be a chance that they will be separated to ease child services. It was hard to find homes for two children after all, especially considering their age difference. To be separated, especially now, that's a firm, 'Hell no."

Thankfully, he can have a chance at being an legal adult at the age of 14. He wanted to fill out the paperwork so that he may keep the house and have custody of his sister.

The only problem is that the process will take a few days in Tokyo. This meant Kiyoko will have to be alone as she couldn't come along.

A friend of their parents came by and said she could take care of Kiyoko in her house while Karma fill out the paperwork.

The two siblings talked about it and after some time, they took upon her offer. It was the best option available as Kiyoko didn't want to burden their friends.

Karma and Kiyoko packed their bags for their trip.

Karma hugged Kiyoko tightly as he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back. Then we will live together and I'll take care of you. Like a family. I promise we won't be separated. Be a good girl alright."

Kiyoko nodded sadly. "Ok Onii-chan. I trust you. I'll be waiting."

Karma placed her on the ground and kissed her head. "Soon, it will just be the two of us." He said as he entered the cab.

Kiyoko waved at him, "Like always."

Karma nodded and the cab drove off. Kiyoko continued to stare at it until it left out of her sight.

Rea Amano, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, smiled sadly at her. "Kiyoko-chan, let's get going as well. My son and his girlfriend are waiting for us."

Kiyoko slowly nodded and followed her into the cab. She had her beloved rabbit backpack on. While the cab was moving, she took out a yellow stuffed bunny. This bunny however had an odd face to others, but to her, it was comforting. The bunny had beady, black eyes and a huge smile. It also had whiskers with a rainbow colored ribbon around the neck. She then took out a book titled, Picture Diary.

"That's a….unique rabbit toy." Rea said.

Kiyoko grinned, "Onii-chan's teacher made it for me! His name is Korosensei!" She is always happy to talk about anything to do with Class E.

Rea giggled.

Unknown by all, Kiyoko is participating in a game. A Survival Game that is held by the God of Space and Time, Deus. Last one standing in the game will be his heir. There was 12 participants and each had their own diary that told the future. Her diary was the Hyper Vision Diary and she was the 5th diary holder. It told her future in three parts: morning, afternoon, and evening. She will use it to kill the other members of the game. Her first target? The ones that killed her parents. Why? Because why not?

"Kiyoko-chan?"

Kiyoko looked up from her diary to the brown hair woman. "Hoee?"

"Aren't you depressed? Your parents are dead. I'm just surprised you are taking it so well." Rea said a bit uncomfortable. Any young child would cry at the loss of their parents.

"Eh? Not really. I rarely see them anyway. It was always just me and Onii-chan." Kiyoko said while tilting her head in confusion. " _What a weird question…"_ "I only need Onii-chan."

"Ah I see. You two were neglected." Rea sighed. "Can't say I was surprised. Considering the type of people they were. But I hope you'll enjoy your time at my house." She smiled.

Kiyoko nodded. "I'm sure I will!" " _After all, I want to see the ones who were able to kill my parents…."_

"I have a few plans for today!" Rea clapped her hands. "First, I'll introduce you to my son and his girlfriend. Then we will rest for a bit before we can unpack your bags. Then we can go to the store to get a few groceries. I wasn't sure what you like to eat for dinner so I want to take you along."

Kiyoko smiled, "That sounds fun! Arigato!"

"No problem Kiyoko-chan."

The rest of the drive was silent as Kiyoko began playing with her rabbit. She also continued to read her diary. She looked out the window. They passed a convenience store. "Hoee…" she muttered as she looked at the window advertising their products.

"Kiyoko-chan," Kiyoko turned to face at Rea, "We're here."

Kiyoko turned to face a large, simple looking home. Outside, on the lawn, was two teenagers, wearing their PJ. There was a black haired boy with blue eyes. There was also a pink hair girl with pink eyes. "Hoee…" She placed her diary back in her backpack. " _There they are…First and Second..."_

"Come on. Let's go introduce you." Rea said as she led Kiyoko out of the cab.

Kiyoko held her rabbit closely in her chest as the teenagers smiled at her. They were older than Karma.

"This is the girl I told you two about yesterday. Now introduce yourself." Rea said to the teens as she rubbed Kiyoko's stiff shoulders.

"Hi! I'm Amano Yukiteru!" introduced the male. He smiled at the child. He looked a lot like Rea. Kiyoko smiled back, " _First.."_

"I'm Gasai Yuno! Nice to meet you!" the pink haired girl said as she smiled. Kiyoko waved, "Second…"

Kiyoko grinned. "Hi! I'm Kiyoko! Akabane Kiyoko! And this is my toy rabbit, Korosensei!"

Rea clapped her hands as she was glad the kids were getting along. "Now let's go inside. Yuno-chan, did you prepare breakfast?"

"Hai! Just like you asked me too." Yuno smiled.

"Hoee? I'm eating again?" Kiyoko asked to Rea.

"Karma-kun told me that you love to eat. The kids and I didn't eat yet but I wanted to make sure there was enough for you as well." Rea said kindly. "You are more than welcome to join us."

Kiyoko stared at the woman in disbelief and shock. She slowly nodded, "Arigato Mama Rea…" Rea was different than Pretty Lady. Rea was...very motherly. Unlike the mother Kiyoko had but was never around.

Rea grinned at her new nickname. She then turned to her son. "Yukiteru, grab Kiyoko-chan's things in the cab. She has a few things that she brought with her."

"Hai." Yukiteru said as he went over towards the cab. He then picked up a suitcase with some difficulty. "Is it just this one?"

Kiyoko nodded as Rea led her inside the house.

….

Kiyoko happily ate the bunny pancake in front of her. It had chocolate chip eyes with syrup added as whiskers and mouth. "Yuno-nee is a good cook!"

"Arigato Kiyoko-chan" Yuno said smiling. "I was told your favorite animal is a rabbit. So I created a few rabbit shaped ones."

"It is. You have many rabbit toys don't you." Rea said.

Kiyoko nodded as she finished the pancake. "Onii-chan always gets me rabbit toys. I have a few that were given to me from by his friends and teachers though. Like Korosensei!" She held up the yellow rabbit.

"That's a pun isn't it? Unkillable teacher?" Yukiteru asked.

"Yeah!" The redhead didn't go into anymore details as she finished the last of her orange juice.

Kiyoko stayed quiet as she played with Korosensei and let the others finish their breakfast. " _Hehe, soon it will be assassination attempt #1. Maehara-nii always says 'ladies first' since it's very polite...Second, let's play."_ She hid her grin by hugging the toy close to her face.

….

The family and Yuno gathered in the living room. Yuno smiled as Kiyoko drew her on a piece of paper.

"Kiyoko-chan, you can draw really well" praised Yukiteru. Kiyoko was drawing really well for a five-year-old.

Colored pencils and crayons littered the table with pieces of paper. Kiyoko focused on her drawing as she drew in eyes.

"Oh it's Yuno-chan!" said Rea as Kiyoko finished the drawing.

"One of Onii-chan's classmates taught me!" Kiyoko said as she happily took the pair of scissors and snipped around the drawing. She then stood up and looked at the pink hair girl. Kiyoko grinned.

"Eh? You are giving it to me?" Yuno asked in surprise.

Kiyoko nodded and ran over towards her while laughing. She then gave a gasp as she tripped on the rug. Yuno gasped as Kiyoko fell towards her lap. They never saw the child grin.

"Kiyoko-chan, Yuno-chan, are you two okay?" Rea asked in worry. "You two aren't hurt?"

"...We're fine." Yuno said.

"Hoee…" Kiyoko muttered as she got up. She revealed she still had the pair of scissors in her hand.

"Yuno!" Yukiteru cried out in worried when he noticed the child held the scissors with the blades pointing towards Yuno.

"...I'm alright Yuki. See?" Yuno smiled as she held up a pillow with a huge hole. Stuffing was dripping out of it. "It didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure you're okay?!" cried out Rea as she stood from the chair. At Yuno's nod, she sighed in relief. "Now Kiyoko-chan, let's put the scissors down." She said gently.

"Hai" Kiyoko set the scissors down. "Gomen Yuno-nee."

"It was an accident." Yuno smiled.

Yukiteru was busy looking at his phone in confusion.

Kiyoko smiled. She then went to pick up her toy rabbit.

"Kiyoko-chan where are you going?" Rea asked as the child began turning the doorknob.

"Bathroom~" Kiyoko closed the door.

With the door closed, she dropped her smile. She pouted as her plan didn't work. " _Guess it's time to do assassination attempt #2…"_ She slightly gritted her teeth in frustration, she wanted this to be quick. " _Maybe it will be more interesting this way…"_ she thought as she headed towards the bathroom.

Kiyoko sighed as she opened the door and closed it when she walked in. She sat down on the toilet and took out her diary from her backpack. The child flipped the pages. It recorded her earlier failed attempt.

"Ne Octopus-sensei, you always said we have to try again and again. Grow from our mistakes and polish our weapons…" she muttered to the toy. She had the toy nod its head. "I'm glad I took some of Okuda-nee-chan's poison…" she said as she peeked in her backpack. A bottle and 2 syringes gleamed. "Octopus-sensei, I'll kill Yuno-nee and Yuki-nii. Cause...they killed Okaa-san and Otou-san.." Kiyoko blinked. "Okaa-san...Otou-san…." She muttered in a small, sad voice.

She snapped out of it and looked at the poison. She grinned. "Once I'll kill them, then it shows I am a great assassin! Then I'll be able to help Onii-chan kill you Octopus-sensei!"

She packed away her things and grinned.

She has three chances a day to kill her targets. She won't let them escape.

… _._

Kiyoko came out of the bathroom and went towards the kitchen. Rea smiled at her in greeting.

"There you are Kiyoko-chan. We're making salads and beef stew for lunch. Want to help with the salad? Yuno-chan already cleaned the veggies."

Kiyoko nodded. She jumped onto a stool and mixed the bowl of veggies.

"You don't like vegetables right?" Rea asked.

Kiyoko shook her head.

"Karma-kun told me that you rather eat fruit. I'll make you a fruit salad." Rea said while smiling. "Do you like apples and oranges?"

Kiyoko smiled and nodded. She really likes the nice woman.

"After this, we'll go to the grocery store to shop for dinner." Rea smiled. "You have a good brother Kiyoko-chan. He listed off all the things I should know about you. I bet he had a list in his pocket if it wasn't for my good memory." she laughed.

Kiyoko happily nodded, "Onii-chan is the best!"

Rea laughed and agreed with her. She then showed Kiyoko how to make the salad. "Now mix the vegetables. Here is a spoon."

Kiyoko took the spoon and started mixing. "Like this?"

"Perfect Kiyoko-chan."

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll be right back Kiyoko-chan."

Kiyoko watched as the older woman left. She grinned and quickly took out a syringe. She filled it with poison and stuck it into a cherry tomato.

"For Yuno-nee~" She did the same thing to another cherry tomato. "For Yuki-nii~" She giggled at her plan. Quickly, she put away her things and continued mixing the salad.

"Kiyoko-chan, that should be enough." Rea said while walking in. "Just set them on the table."

"Haiii~" Kiyoko carefully placed the bowls of salad on the table. "Mama Rea! Sit next to me during lunch time?" Kiyoko asked while tilting her head. She didn't want to accidentally poison the nice lady.

"Hai, Kiyoko-chan" the woman smiled.

The little child cheered.

"Now run along, play for a bit alright. I'll finish the rest by myself."

"Haaiiii~" Kiyoko went to the living room to continue drawing her pictures. Soon she will start assassination attempt #2.

…

Kiyoko knocked on Yukiteru's door. "Yuki-nii, Yuno-nee! Mama Rea says lunch is almost ready!" She held the yellow octopus rabbit in her arms.

The door opened and the teens showed up. Kiyoko noticed the two just pocketed their phones.

"Thanks Kiyoko-chan" Yukiteru said as he patted her head.

Kiyoko nodded happily and skipped ahead of them. " _Their diaries are their phones. Good to know~"_

Kiyoko and Yukiteru didn't noticed the suspicious look Yuno threw at the skipping child.

Kiyoko turned around to face them with an innocent smile. "Hurry up~ It smells yummy and Mama Rea said we can't eat till we are all at the table! Hurry hurry~"

"Hai hai." Yukiteru answered cheerfully.

The fool never suspected her as another diary holder.

…

"Woah this is pretty lavish." Yukiteru commented about the food.

Hot beef stew was waiting for them at the table with bowls of salad. They also had a plate of potatoes, bread and rice. All of them had a glass of lemonade.

Kiyoko immediately sat down on her chair and raised her fork, "Yaaay! Thanks for the food~!" she said happily as she munched in. Her beloved toy sat in her lap.

Rea laughed, amused at how food can make the child so happy. She also started eating.

Yukiteru and Yuno sat down and began eating.

For the first few minutes, only the sounds of utensils clinking were heard.

Then Rea's phone started beeping.

"Ah excuse me. I must take this. Please continue." She said as she left the room and picked up her phone. She pressed a button and held it to her ear as she walked out the door.

Kiyoko smiled and continued eating. She only looked up when Yukiteru asked a question.

"So how did you end up at our place, Kiyoko-chan?" he asked as he started eating his salad.

"Mama Rea was close friends with Okaa-san and Otou-san! So while Onii-chan is busy with paperwork, Mama Rea would take care of me! She is nice to me!" Kiyoko answered while grinning.

"Oh. What about your brother? Shouldn't he be here with us as well?" Yukiteru asked.

Kiyoko shook her head. She continued eating her fruit salad while with her head down. She secretly gazed at them underneath her bangs. "Onii-chan is going to try and become an adult so he can keep the house and me." "Nooo~ wrong veggie~" she thought as she watched Yukiteru munch on a cucumber. "Ara? Yuno-nee is playing with the tomato…"

Yuno had her tomato on the fork as she carefully moved it back and forth. Her eyes narrow in thought. Even Yukiteru stared at her in confusion.

Kiyoko continued munching her on apple slices as she watched her competition play with the food. 'Bingo~ One down~"

Yukiteru's fork stabbed the poisoned tomato and began lifting it towards his mouth. "How old is he?"

Yuno snapped out of her concentration and grabbed his wrist. "The tomato's weight is off."

Kiyoko's heart stopped. She continued eating the apple slices to fool the older kids that she wasn't paying attention. In reality, her whole body felt cold. She hugged the rabbit toy a bit more tightly.

"They're heavier than when I washed them."

"It's because you washed them right?" Yukiteru asked.

"They're heavy even if you take the water droplets into account." She then took her and Yukiteru's bowls of salads. "It's suspicious so don't eat them." She then got up to throw the salads away.

Kiyoko looked at her curiously when she passed by. Orange slice in her mouth to act cute.

Yuno passed by her. Kiyoko never noticed the suspicious look Yuno threw at her.

A sound emitted from Yukiteru's phone. The boy glanced at it and stared in shock as his diary rewrote itself. Yuno and himself dying of poison got rewritten to Yuno preparing a bath.

"Hoeee …" Kiyoko muttered as she sipped her lemonade.

"Onii-chan is 14!" she said as she tried to continue the conversation from before.

…

After dinner, Kiyoko walked down the hallway. She smiled innocently as she thought over what had happened at lunch.

"Did First notice something? No...it must have been-"

Her thoughts got caught off as she flinched. Someone had a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I threw away the salad you made, Kiyoko-chan." Yuno said from behind.

Kiyoko placed a smile on her face as she turned around, "Hoeee? It's okay!"

"The person who killed your dad and mom…" Yuno started with a scary smile and look, "I hope they're caught soon." She then placed a hand on the child's forehead and patted.

Kiyoko's smile disappear and look at her in curiosity, "Yeah.."

"Cheer up." She then turned and walked away. Leaving Kiyoko to her thoughts in the hallway.

"Yuno-nee...no...Second...You...are really strong huh…" Kiyoko frowned. She held her rabbit toy closer to her, "Onii-chan.." she muttered softly.

"Yosh!" She whispered yelled. "Gotta go for the kill! A great assassin must have a lot of backup plans! Just like Pretty Lady said. Right Octopus-sensei?" Kiyoko asked the toy.

"Let's start with that backup plan…" She then started heading towards the room she will sleep with Mama Rea. "I hope I won't need it but...just in case…" Kiyoko muttered as she entered the room.

"Gomen Onii-chan. Hope you will forgive me…" she muttered as she closed the door.

…

"Kiyoko-chan?" Rea asked as she entered the room. "Oh there you are. What were you doing?"

Kiyoko crawled out from under the blanket. A box, just recently firmly taped, was safely in her grip. "Packing a box for Onii-chan."

Rea gently smiled as Kiyoko showed her the box that was labeled to Karma. "The convenience store can send packages. We'll send it to him. Fast delivery too!"

"Yay!" Kiyoko cheered.

"Come on. Let's go to the store. What do you want for dinner?" Rea asked as she held out her hand to the child.

Kiyoko smiled and took a hold of the hand, "I want fried chicken!"

"Hai hai~"

…

Kiyoko grinned as she poured salt in the already prepared bath. She took her arms and began stirring the water.

"Octopus-sensei, you said humans die from electricity when the current is greater than 50mA. And salt lets electricity pass through more easily." She glanced at the toy bunny that sat at the edge of the tub. "Terasaka-nii wanted to try electricity for your assassination. So prepare yourself!" She giggled and focused on her task.

"Mix...mix...mix…" she chanted as she kept stirring the water with her arms.

….

Yukiteru blowed dried his hair. He had just finished his bath and was letting Yuno get a turn. He sighed as he flipped open his phone.

"Why did the diary rewrote itself earlier? Yuno and I didn't do anything… Is there another diary user nearby?" His train of thought broke when his phone beeped again. With a hurried glanced, he read the diary.

"Nani!?" he gasped. The diary stated that within two minutes, Yuno will be electrocuted!

…

Yuno hummed as she was getting ready to enter the tub.

The door opened slightly and Kiyoko was standing there with a smile. A white towel was wrapped around her. "Yuno-nee! Let's take a bath together!"

"With me?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah! I wanna be with you!" Kiyoko grinned. Behind her back, her rubber gloved fist held a power cord.

…

"I am not going to make it on time!" he thought as only one minute* remained. "What do I do!?"

He then noticed his mom was using the microwave.

"Wait! There is still a way." He then turned on the AC to full blast and turned the television on.

…

Yuno sighed peacefully as she sat down in the tub. The hot water felt wonderful against her body.

Kiyoko grinned as she made her way towards the tub. Hands still behind her back.

"Second...I hope you like this…"

Kiyoko lifted her gloved hands high above her head, power cords ready.

"SECOND! BYE BYE!" Kiyoko shouted out as she plunged the power cords in the water.

…

"TURBOOOOO!" Yukiteru shouted as he hit the switch to full blast for the hair dryer.

The lights went out.

….

"Eh!?" Kiyoko shouted as the power cords did nothing.

Yuno gasped as she grasped the idea that she almost died.

"Yuno!" Yukiteru barged in the bathroom.

Yuno swiped to grab the child with one hand as the other was used to cover her chest.

Kiyoko jumped back and with quick thinking…

"KYAAAAAAA! MAMA REA! YUKI-NII PERVERT!"

"YUKITERU!" Rea yelled out in anger.

Kiyoko used the chance to escape the bathroom while giggling.

"Kiyoko-chan...is a diary user…" Yukiteru said in disbelief. Yuno frowned.

"YUKITERU! YOU MADE KIYOKO-CHAN CRY!" Rea yelled out in fury. You could hear crying in the background.

Yukiteru flinched as he got ready for a big scolding.

….

Yukiteru searched the house for anything that can Kiyoko's diary. He had been searching since dawn along side with Yuno.

"Paper or cell...anything that can be a diary….nope." He glanced at the sleeping form of Kiyoko.

She was peacefully sleeping next to his mother. You would never have guessed that she was out to kill them. Her rabbit closely and firmly in her grip.

"Maybe it's in the toy?"

Yukiteru sucked in a breath as he noticed Yuno coming with a large knife. "Yuki, it would be faster this way…"

"No Yuno! She is with my mom! Plus she is just a kid. We just need to take away her diary!" He tried to reason with her.

"But Yuki…She's a diary user."

"Don't worry, we'll find it."

"No you won't…"

The two spun around to find Kiyoko rubbing sleepily at one eye. She had her toy rabbit in her other hand. She stood in the doorway. She yawned as she gazed at them. She started walking down the hallway, "Bathroom…"

The two just stared at her. Both in surprise and shock. Kiyoko wore a rabbit onesie.

"You won't find my diary…" Her tone changed to something much more darker, "With common brains like yours~" she giggled.

Yukiteru looked worried while Yuno frowned and glared.

…

Yukiteru kept searching with his Random diary. Whenever his diary listed places the diary wasn't in, he searched in different areas. He was in the kitchen looking through the cupboard.

Yukiteru sighed and flinched when Yuno started pulling out a knife.

"Stop it Yuno." He said as he blocked her way with a lid and ladle.

"But Yuki, this is quicker…" Yuno said.

"You can't! She is in the living room with my mom playing video games!" Yukiteru reasoned with her. He doesn't want to involve his mom in this chaos.

….

"I wonder what those two are doing in there…" Rea asked while looking at the kitchen door.

"I don't know. Ne ne, let's keep playing!" Kiyoko said as she tugged on Rea's sleeve.

"Hai hai!" The young mother smiled. "That's a cute hat."

"Onii-chan bought it for me!" Kiyoko beamed and tugged the string a bit. It was a rabbit hat with floppy ears. Two strings reached her waist as it also had mittens that looked like paws.

The two continued to play the game.

"Just have to act according to my dairy. The real game will start in the afternoon! Can't wait!"

…

Yukiteru sighed as he stopped digging a hole in the backyard. Yuno sighed as she stood by his side. "This is the only place I can think of…"

"It must not be out here…" Yuno said. She then found herself staring at Kiyoko's grinning face. The child was by the sliding door, watching them…

"Kiyoko-chan didn't go outside did she…" Yukiteru asked. He glanced at the convenience store nearby the house. "Ne Yuno, Kiyoko-chan and mom went to the convenience store didn't they?" He stood up and glanced behind him. "Yuno?"

She was gone…

…

Kiyoko laughed as she ran around the house with Yuno a few feet behind her. Kiyoko jumped on the sofa and threw herself at the open entrance of the kitchen.

Yuno swung a mallet around her, hoping to hit the fast child.

Kiyoko took a sharp turn around the table and without missing a beat, crawled under it. Yuno was right behind her smashing the mallet at the table. Kiyoko quickly shot out from under the table and into the living room. Yuno jumped over the table. While Kiyoko was around the corner, Yuno almost got her. The wall now had a huge dent.

"Ahaha!" Kiyoko's laughter rang out, fueling Yuno's anger. "You are so slow! But you are doing things your way eh!? Finally showing your true colors!" Kiyoko pulled out a packet of wasabi and ripped it open with her teeth. "Hehe!" She squirted the wasabi on the floor, hoping to slip Yuno's trail.

Yuno had difficulty keeping her balance but managed to keep running.

…

"Ara, what are they doing? So noisy…" Rea said, looking up from her laptop. She then got up and went to take a look at things.

Yukiteru puffed as he entered the living room. Just in time too.

He just witness Yuno slamming the mallet down on his mother.

Kiyoko just passed by his mom's office when she opened the door.

Yuno took another swing and accidentally slammed the mallet down on Rea's head.

Rea fell onto the floor, unconscious. A loud thud echoed the room.

"Hoee…" Kiyoko said as she ran passed the surprise stricken boy. "Your problem! Good luck!" He didn't seem to hear her.

"YUNO!" Yukiteru cried out.

Yuno didn't say anything as she just stood by the unconscious body.

…

Yuno cried out her apologies as Yukiteru bandaged his mother's injuries. He had carried her into her bedroom. Hopefully she would wake up without remembering what had closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he turned to his crying girlfriend. He grabbed her hands into his.

Yuno stop crying and looked up in surprise.

"Yuno, if you get serious, you will find Kiyoko-chan's diary in no time."

Yuno's eyes widen in hope and looked at the boy as if he was a miracle.

"Let's look for it together!" She gave her a closed eye smile that had her heart pounding. "Okay?"

Yuno's smile widen and returned the gesture. "Yes!" She got up and left the room.

Yukiteru watched as she left. He then turned to his mom, "I've got to do something quick."

…

Kiyoko smiled as she sneakily made the way around the house without making any noise. Thank goodness she paid attention to Class E's training. She then took out rolls of tape from her backpack.

"It's almost time..."

...

Yuno focused hard as she sat on top of the kitchen table in a yoga pose.

"I've got to do this right and get Yuki to forgive me!"

With one deep breath, she began. She opened her eyes in her mindscape and looked into Kiyoko's thoughts.**

"I'm Akabane Kiyoko, age five. I have hid the diary within my assassination plan. In a place no one will find it. Not yet. Eventually it will return to me."

"Where is it...where is it..where is it…"

Yukiteru entered the kitchen and found Yuno slouching on the table. "Yuno! Hey Yuno!" He began shaking her.

"I'll send a package to myself from the convenience store. I'll accept the package…"

Yuno gasped as sat up straight, "Package delivery!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Kiyoko's voice rang out.

Yukiteru walked towards the door, calmly. He saw Kiyoko reaching towards the delivery man who held a box.

Yuno ran out the kitchen. "Yuki! Get the package! Her diary is inside!"

"Eh!?" Yukiteru cried out and quickly intercepted the package. He grabbed it away from her just as Kiyoko slammed the door on the delivery man.***

He stepped back and started to rip open the package.

Yuno's phone beeped. She gasped as her diary only held future events that surrounded Yuki. If it changed…

"Yuki collapsed! He inhaled the poison gas!"

"Stop Yuki! That's -"

Too late.

Yukiteru didn't realize that as he rip opened the package, there was a string tied to it.

Kiyoko grinned and pulled down a gas mask that was hidden inside her rabbit hat.

Once the string snapped, There was a mini explosion and gas engulfed the air.

Yukiteru's hands now had 1st degree burns and he collapsed as he inhaled the air.

Yuno cried out in worry as she ran towards him and began dragging his body to the bathroom.

As Yuno hurried towards the door, Kiyoko jumped in joy. "YATTA! It worked! The baby bomb Takebayashi-nii's made worked! Okuda-nee-chan's poison also worked!" She twirled in happiness. "It's a trap where poison gas comes out while also triggering a baby bomb when you open the package! Tada~ You had to open the package the other end~ See?" Kiyoko demonstrated by opening it. She pulled out a medical case and opened it. Out came a book labeled 'My Diary' and a syringe. "Too bad~"

Yuno glared at Kiyoko as she locked herself and her lover in the bathroom.

Yuno watched helplessly as Yukiteru began vomiting in the toilet.

"Yuno-nee, play with me! How much longer are you going to hide in there?" Kiyoko knocked on the door. "Come on. Yuki-nii is going to die eventually you know. Oh and don't worry about the burns. Takebayashi-nii's baby bomb is equal to a sunburn. It's Okuda-nee-chan's poison you have to look out for~! So it's only a matter of time..."

She stopped talking as Yuno slammed a fist at the door. In a cold voice, she said, "I'm most likely the one who killed your parents. If you want to kill someone, then kill me. You have the right to."

"Hm…That is true. Yuki-nii didn't seem to be the type of person to kill anyway. He didn't want to kill me even after I tried to kill you. He just wanted my diary. Ahaha." Kiyoko said cheerfully. "Demo…" Her voice got cold and borderline insane, "You killed Okaa-san and Otou-san. I always hoped they would come back and stay with Onii-chan and me. Like a real family. Onii-chan always hides it but I know he misses them. I miss them too. But…" Kiyoko started tearing up, "You took them away from me forever! You killed my dream! That's why…" Kiyoko grinned, "I'll do the same to you! I'll kill your dream!"

Yuno's personality switched and became the cold killer she is.

"Besides Second…" Kiyoko muttered in a quiet voice that only Yuno could hear. "Consider this a good deed. This is a game. Last one standing wins. I don't think you would want to kill First. It's much better if I kill him so you don't have to. See, I'm a good girl."

Kiyoko then raised her voice again. "So let's play Second! Let's have fun!" Kiyoko said and stopped knocking on the door. "Guess have to drag you out huh. Let's see...Okuda-nee-chan always made an antidote to every poison she made! So that's why I have it! Don't worry, it's real! But! This will be your prize if you beat me in my game! The Assassination version on Hide and Seek!"

Yuno tensed and listened carefully. She will get that antidote.

"It's easy. If you can catch me, you win. If the gas gets to you, I win! Sounds fair?" Kiyoko asked while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Screw that...My mom will be caught in the middle of it…" Yukiteru gasped out.

"Baka! I like Mama Rea! So no need to worry about that. I don't want hurt her. She is completely safe from the gas!" Kiyoko assured him. "SO!" Kiyoko stopped jumping, "Let's start the game! Ready? START!"

You could hear her footsteps running away.

Yuno frowned and started to stand up but Yukiteru held onto her hand.

"She got some traps Yuno. Even you won't be able to get out of this alive..." he muttered.

Yuno stared at him and smile. "You are worried for me even at a time like this Yuki?"

"Huh?"

She gently let go of his hand. "I'll fetch the antidote for you." With one big, deep breath, she opened the door and ran out.

"Yuno…"

Yuno smiled and took out her handkerchief. She placed it over her nose and mouth and started looking for the child.

...

Yuno looked around the house. By this time, the gas has spread all throughout the house. She heard laughing and followed it.

It led her to the tatami room. She opened the closet and found a stuffed rabbit with a voice box. In her frustration, she slammed the toy down and flinched. There was a second voice box.

"Tatami room!" Yuno then jumped back in shock.

The rabbit toy exploded in a cloud of glitter.

Yuno growled as the voice box was loud enough to be heard all throughout the house. Kiyoko now knows where she is.

The pinkette continued her search throughout the rooms. She entered the living room and almost screamed in pain.

There was tic tacks on the floor.

Yuno carefully invaded them and made her way to the window. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. She flung the curtains out of the way.

She inwardly cursed at the red hair child.

The window was taped shut and on the window was...wasabi? There, Kiyoko drew a smiley face with the tongue sticking out.

Yuno quickly looked around the room and took the vase. She smashed it against the window. She immediately stuck her head out and breathed clean air.

…

Kiyoko grinned in her hiding spot. She had created a small space for her to hide in, underneath the kitchen floorboards. The best hiding place was, after all, underneath the seeker's nose.

"Nice going Second. But how long will you be able to hold your breath? Plus...the game has just begun! You still haven't searched in that room huh...You will be so surprised you HAVE to breathe in the gas.

…

Yuno made her way throughout the house. She entered Rea's office and looked around. On the couch was a small bundle with a blanket over it.

Yuno carefully and swiftly pulled out the kitchen knife. In a flash, she swiped the blanket out of the way. She had her eyes wide open in shock.

It was another toy rabbit that held a water gun. The gun then squirted green water at Yuno's face.

It was wasabi water.

Yuno flinched and held in her breath.

"Don't breathe don't breathe!"

She swiped the water from her face and continued with the search. She threw the knife with deadly accuracy at the toy in surprise.

It had once again, had a voice box alerting Kiyoko where she is.

…

Kiyoko frowned. "Ne, Octopus-sensei, she is really good huh. Might as well start with the final plan. Second seems to searching in the first floor anyway. Just like I planned…"

Kiyoko popped out from underneath the floorboards and headed upstairs. "Shouldn't stay in the same place too long huh, Korosensei." The toy nodded it's head.

…

Yukiteru coughed as he looked at his future diary. It kept repeating the same thing.

 **"All clear."** It also recorded his location: bathroom.

"What is going on…" He thought in a panic. He sighed. "If I don't move from the bathroom, my diary will only keep telling me the same thing.

...

Yuno searched the whole bottom floor of the house. Once she was certain Kiyoko was not in the first floor, she went towards the second floor.

She marched towards the staircase, determine to get the antidote from the child. Her gaze was narrowed and focused. Once she reached there, she saw her target.

Smiling happily on top of a table. She was kicking her legs in glee, "Ahaha you found me~"

"You…" Yuno growled.

"But I still win Yuno-nee!"

Yuno finally heard the sound. Running water.

Water flooded the second floor and now started flooding the staircase.

She gasp and looked at Kiyoko.

"Guess what Second~" Kiyoko held up a lamp with the top off in a rubber gloved fist.. The light bulb shining brightly. She smiled as Yuno gasped. "Thunder!" She threw the lamp hard on the ground.

Electricity ran through the water and Yuno got electrudded. The pinkette froze as the shock ran through her body. She collapsed on the staircase, the bang echoing throughout the house.

…

"Yuno?" Yukiteru gasped as he shakily got up from his sitting position. It started getting harder to breathe.

...

"Ara? Yuno-nee? You are still holding your breath?" Kiyoko asked in amazement. "Sugoi! You really are strong...Second." She ended it with a bored tone.

"I'm not strong...I just love Yuki…" Yuno said in a small voice.

"Hoee...Now I get it. No wonder you are so strong." Kiyoko said as she took a syringe from her bunny backpack. Kiyoko jumped down onto the wet floor. She walked up to the now weakened Yuno, "Second, bye bye." She almost stabbed Yuno till she jumped back in pain and shock. "Ow!"

There was a bullseye dart embedded in her arm.

"Tch!" Kiyoko ignored the pain and desperately tried to find another weapon. Only to find none...

Yukiteru ran upstairs with all his strength. Yuno, in a daze, watched him reach her. Her eyes widen as Yukiteru pulled her in for a kiss. He was giving her clean air. Yukiteru then collapsed as he finished his task. His body rolled down the staircase.

"Yuki…" The pinkette then gazed at the top of the stairs. With her new strength, she pulled her body up and got ready to kill Kiyoko and get the antidote.

Yuno found Kiyoko sitting on the floor as she watched her. Already accepting her defeat.

"I simply love Yuki…" Yuno said, her knife shimmered in the low light.

Kiyoko gazed at her. Awed at her strength. "Sugoi...You would have been a great assassin…"

…

Kiyoko gasped as blood pooled around her. The knife, now in her stomach, gleamed.

"C-Con...grats...Y-you….w-won…"

Yuno nodded.

Kiyoko lowered her head. Her bangs shadowed her face. In a cold, dark voice, she said, "Or at least, that's what you think. Hehe..Hahaha...AHAHAHA!"

Yuno looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Baka I won. That antidote was a fake...First should be dead right about now." Kiyoko grinned.

Yuno frantically whirled around. Yukiteru's body did look dead. Her diary beeped. It had confirmed it. Yukiteru was dead. She faced Kiyoko, rage filled her up. She was about to remove the knife to stab her again until her next sentence stopped in her tracks.

"A-also...I g-gave up my diary. That diary I have n-now, it's a... fake. Hehe. I-I am no longer part of the Survival G-game. Hehe, you wasted your time t-today." Kiyoko gasped out as she coughed up blood.

"The package…." Yuno said in realization.

"Ah..ha..ha...You a-are so smart Sec...ond." Kiyoko smirked, she felt proud at her accomplishment. "I-I sent it to the new player. Hehe. I-I sent two packages y-yesterd-day. I won Second."

Yuno growled and forcefully took out the knife from the child's stomach. She then stabbed the smirking child multiple times. After finishing her task, she stumbled her way down to her dead lover. It irked her to no end that a five year old had outsmarted them all. Even in her death, Kiyoko was still mocking her. The red hair child still had a smile on her face.

"Yuki…" Yuno thought. Yuno collapsed by Yukiteru's side. Her body had grown weak from the lack of oxygen and the bit of poison she had accidentally inhaled. "I'll do it again...even though it is earlier than I planned. I'll turn back time once again. I'll spend time with you again."

Yuno was about to turn back time again when suddenly, the door slammed open by a powerful kick.

There stood a red haired male who was furious.

Karma Akabane was pissed.

He glared at Yuno, and without hesitation, threw an actual knife at her.

Yuno, too shocked at the sudden appearance, got stabbed in the chest. She coughed up blood and glared at the new comer before passing out.

Yuno died.

Karma coughed and quickly held his breath. He recognized the familiar scent of Okuda's poison. He pulled out a handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth. He glanced at his surroundings.

There layed two bodies by the staircase. The girl he killed and a male. His eyes widened as he noticed blood started appearing in the water then ran down the staircase. He started running upstairs.

He wished this was just a nightmare.

There on top of the staircase was his baby sister. Stabbed multiple times. A small smile was on her face.

He quickly ran towards her body and held her. Tears started running down his cheeks. He pulled out the knife and dart from her body. He slammed a fist onto the floor.

"Baka...I was supposed to protect you...I'm your big brother...You made me break our promise…we weren't supposed to be separated...we were supposed to live together and be family. Just the two of us." **** He muttered through his tears as he carried her body outside.

He accidently dropped a book titled, "Picture Diary." Karma picked it up and held it.

A crumpled letter slipped out of the book.

A letter that he got just this morning from his sister.

Hi Onii-chan!

Mama Rea is really nice! She always makes sure I eat a lot and plays with me! She is really nice. She hugged me when we were sleeping. It was warm.

Mama Rea has a son, Yuki-nii, who also has a girlfriend, Yuno-nee. Yuno-nee is staying with us. Yuki-nii looks a lot like Mama Rea. Blue eyes and black hair. Yuno-nee has pink hair and pink eyes! Did you know Yuno-nee is a good cook? She made me bunny pancakes Onii-chan!

It's really fun over here!

Ne Onii-chan? When are you going to be done? Hurry up okay!

I planned a few more pranks for Octopus-sensei!

…. 

Ne…

Gomen Onii-chan. I need to tell you something…

I hid a huge secret from you. 

….

Don't be mad okay...

You probably won't believe me but this is true. True like a yellow octopus teaching your class how to be assassins.

The diary you bought me. The one I always have. It tells the future in three parts: morning, noon, and evening.

How it became that way is through a God named Deus. He's the God of Space and Time. The God is looking for an heir. So he is hosting a survival game. There is 11 other holders. I'm the 5th Diary holder. My diary is named, Hyper Vision Diary. 

I gave up my diary and I'm giving it to you. It's a back up plan. If it isn't needed, you can keep it. Or give up the diary and give it to me. I don't really care as long it's between us! I just need the diary to be in your hands for now. You are the only one I can trust with this.

Ne Onii-chan...I know who killed our parent's cult. 

It was Yuki-nii and Yuno-nee. The same ones who I'm spending time with. They are also diary holders. They are my competition.

So...I'm going to get revenge for the both of us.

It's like getting two candies for the price of one!

I'll kill them and get our revenge! This will show how strong I am! I'll be able to help you assassinate Octopus-sensei!

The only problem I have now is…

Yuno-nee, who goes by Second as I go by Fifth, is really strong.

She already escaped two assassinations from me. The second one, she somehow realized I had poisoned the cherry tomato just by the weight of it! First, Yuki-nii, is pretty weak. He could be an easy target if it wasn't for Second.

After the tomato assassination, I realized that I needed to have a lot of back up plans. Like Pretty Lady said, "A good assassin must have a lot of back up plans!"

Onii-chan...don't be mad….or sad. Gomen. I'm really sorry. But….there is a big chance that I might die…

If I do die, I don't want them to win. I already have a huge assassination plan! This includes you. I heard that another Diary user used something similar to it. I managed to give up my diary and give ownership to you.

You are now part of the Survival Game. You can have a chance of being the God of Space and Time. 

I know you can win! Cause Onii-chan is the best!

First and Second don't know this. So keep it a secret okay? Shhh.

Tomorrow….or today when you get this, I will start the final assassination! I sent myself a package with a fake diary and a fake antidote. The package is triggered to explode with Takebayashi-nii's baby bomb and Okuda-nee-chan's poison gas.

First will grab the package away from me and trigger the bomb! He will inhale the gas and then die! For Second, I'll use electricity to kill her! That's my plan!

Oh and since I might not survive, here are the things you need to know about the Game.

Three diary users are already dead. A Future Diary can either be a cell phone or book from what I heard of. The diary will crackle when it's user's future changes. If it changes, you either changed the future by going against what's written. Or, there is another diary user nearby. Deus will sometimes call for a meeting. You must close your eyes and focus on the game. Your mind will transfer to the meeting. Something like that. 

Here is a list of Diary users that I know of.

Minene Uryū, a terrorist is the Ninth Future Diary Holder. She has the Escape Diary. 

Keigo Kurusu, the Fourth Future Diary Holder is able to predict crimes

Kamado Ueshita, Eighth Future Diary Holder is a children's caretaker. I am not sure what her Diary can predict, but she is a nice lady. She only wants to protect children. If you need help, I will trust her. 

If First and Second somehow survive my assassination plan, you need to know their diaries. First has the Random Diary. Second's diary...is strange. She has the Yukiteru-nii Diary. Basically, she knows his whole future. 

I think that's it…

Oh wait! I forgot one more important thing!

The Dead End.

When a Future Diary says Dead End, it means, you are about to die. You must try and avoid them Onii-chan! It is possible to remove them when you get them. You can escape death. First is well-known to have escaped them I heard he already avoided three Dead Ends. 

Any more questions, ask Deus. I would trust him. Don't trust her assistant I don't like her...

Well I have to go.

Bye Onii-chan! Hurry up and finish ok! Do it fast like Octopus-sensei!

Good luck and I love you!

Kiyoko Akabane

…

 **OMFG THIS TOOK ME FOREVER!**

 **Okay so I want to explain what happened a bit. Like explain Octopus-sensei to Korosensei etc.**

 **After the death of her parents, Kiyoko, I guess snapped? Kiyoko always wanted her parents to be back home and act like a family. No matter what she says, inside, she still wants her parents to come home. Since Yuno and Yukiteru killed her parents, she realized her dream won't come true. So under that innocent smile, is a child looking for revenge. And she will do it the only way she knew how.**

 **Assassination.**

 **She is already smart and mischievous. So to plan the deaths of those who killed her parents, she will apply her skills and what she learned in the classroom, and kill Yuno and Yuki. She has access to poison (Okuda), bombs (Takebayashi), she learned the basics of assassinations, she hears the different plans from students for Korosensei and etc. So she must have known a lot of ways. Plus she has access to anti-sensei guns. It won't be hard to have access to it and maybe dip the pellets with poison and shoot it at her targets.**

 **So for the toy rabbit, when she called the toy Korosensei, she is speaking as it really is. A toy. But when she switches it to Octopus-sensei, she thinks it really is the teacher.**

 **For First and Second, when she calls the two like that, she means as her rivals. Her competition. Yuno-nee and Yuki-nii is when she is sane (?) when she thinks of them as normal people.**

 **Holy crap am I making sense?**

 *** I always thought that one minute was enough to barge in the bathroom and rescue Yuno but apparently not. Turning on those electronics takes less time than running towards the bathroom. Anime logic...**

 ****SPOILER ON WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!**

 **To put it simply, Yuno is a god in this timeline. She used her godly powers to enter the mindscape of Kiyoko. Well...I think that's what happened.**

 ***** This man. OMFG this man. What happened to happen to him in the anime is mystery. One scene shows his giving the kid the diary and sees Yukiteru taking it away. Next scene is the door closed. I always wondered what happened to him lol.**

 ****** If Yuno can talk to Rei, while the house still has the poison gas, in the anime, then so can Karma!**

 **Any more questions, just ask them! :)**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **This fanfic in Google Docs, is 30 pages 0.0**


End file.
